Solo por ti
by OlivierCash
Summary: En mitad de un baile, Dohko se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí. Dohko/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Esa noche, la música llegaba hasta el último rincón de esa gigantesca cúpula de cristal. Él siempre había amado esa parte del castillo. Era simplemente una cúpula gigante de cristal que cubría un lujoso y enorme salón de baile. Ese lugar que cuando era de día no se podía estar por el calor que se acumulaba en él. Pero que a la noche dejaba ver el cielo estrellado. Ese lugar que se encontraba en mitad de un castillo compuesto por fría piedra y que apenas dejaba pasar la luz del Sol.

Era incomprensible para él que ese lugar estuviera ahí. Y esa noche, el salón que tantas veces había vacío, se encontraba repleto de gente, tanta que casi ni cabía un alfiler. Puesto que ya no era solo la gente, a eso había que sumarles sus pomposos y exagerados trajes, más algunas máscaras imposibles.

El salón era un tumulto de música y gente con los trajes más extravagantemente posibles bailando al son de la música bajo las estrellas. Una estampa que podía considerarse bonita, majestuosa y divertida. Pero que a ese pelirrojo de ropas sencillas y nada ostentosas solo aburrían.

Esos trajes imposibles le molestaban muchísimo, todos esperaban ver al hijo de uno de los grandes condes de ese país vistiendo algo extravagante y recargado a más no poder. Pero no era su estilo, al igual que no era de los que iban de flor en flor. Era caballeroso con las damas que se le acercaban, mas no tendía a ser él el que se acercaba a ellas.

Y ese día no estaba con ninguna gana de perseguir a las jovencitas nobles que pululaban por ahí. Se podía decir que su corazón tenía una fuerte puñalada clavado en él que le bajaba un tanto el animo. Pero, para su desgracia, su padre ansiaba casarlo cuanto antes y no le quedaba otra que como mínimo, aparentar que le interesaba alguna muchacha de esas nobles.

Le echó una mirada por encima, buscando alguna que le atrajera mínimamente o por lo menos no le cargara. Había una joven noble bastante agradable llamada Sasha. No es que tuviera nada en especial contra las jóvenes nobles, simplemente no eran su estilo y si tenía que bailar, prefería que fuera con una con la que se llevara especialmente bien. Como ocurría con Sasha.

El problema de ser un baile de máscaras, era que costaba un poco reconocer a las personas que estaban por ahí. Había quienes llevaban máscaras y trajes tan sobrecargados que ni le sonaban. Mientras, él con su máscara de tigre naranja y negra ya era más que feliz.

Se hizo paso entre la multitud en busca de Sasha. Cuando, de pronto, sintió como el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal. Delante de él, había una chica de pelo verde, era alta, más alta que Dohko. No usaba un vestido sobrecargado como las demás, mas le quedaba de una manera medianamente aceptable. Y su máscara era la de un carnero, de la que salían unos cuernos que se enroscaban sobre si mismos. Pudo ver sus ojos morados. Aunque para él esa persona fuera alguien con el cabello rubio y los ojos color almendra, podría reconocer esa mirada de cualquier manera, daba igual cuantas veces cambiara el color.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr a su velocidad normal, él fue corriendo hacía esa persona, apartando a los que se interponían, no se podía permitir perderle de vista. Menos cuando esa persona no debía estar ahí y el estar ahí le suponía un peligro.

Tuvo la suerte de poder llegar en seguida hasta esa persona, mas al quedar al frente. Se dio cuenta de que debía mantener las apariencias. Por ello le ofreció la mano con una suave reverencia, invitándole a bailar.

—¿Me concede este baile?—preguntó, sonando como el noble seguro de si mismo que se suponía que era.

Como respuesta obtuvo un simple asentimiento y el que esa persona pusiera su suave y pálida mano sobre la mano morena del pelirrojo. Juntos, fueron caminando sin decirse nada hasta el centro del salón, donde cientos de personas bailaban sin parar. Si bien no se dijeron ni pio, intercambiaron más de una mirada.

Una vez llegaron a la zona baile, comenzaron a bailar integrándose entre las parejas que ya bailaban. El pelirrojo pudo notar el como su padre le miraba bailar, le miraba con el mentón bien alto, se sentía orgulloso porque su hijo hubiera escogido por fin una mujer con la que bailar y que no fuera Sasha. También se veía cierta sombra de sorpresa por la altura de la susodicha.

Al bailar, ambos cuerpos se quedaron muy pegados y sumando eso a la música y todo el sonido que provocaban el resto de la gente en ese lugar, les permitía hablarse un poco con la seguridad de que no les escucharían.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí Shion?—preguntó el pelirrojo a su acompañante, lo hizo en un murmuro enfadado, era alguien que nunca decía tacos, pero la situación le superaba.

—Tenía que hablar contigo—fue la respuesta de Shion, quien para sorpresa de Dohko, bailaba bastante bien.

—¿Y no podías esperarte a mañana?

—Si Dohko, puedo esperarme a mañana, lo de colarme en un sitio poniendo ,literalmente, mi cuello en juego ha sido porque me hacía ilusión ponerme un vestido—contestó Shion con sarcasmo, Dohko pensó en que seguiría enfadado o algo así.

—Te queda extrañamente bien—afirmó Dohko, tenía la cabeza hecho un lio. El día anterior se había dicho cosas horribles y crueles, tanto que pensaba que nunca volvería a ver al rubio que en esos momentos tenía el pelo verde. Y de repente, ahí estaba—. Dime lo que querías decirme y marchate, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

Shion miró hacía una de las puertas de cristal que daba al jardín y Dohko lo comprendió al instante. Quería hablar totalmente a solas, él asintió y le ofreció el brazo, al cual Shion se agarró con delicadeza. Así, abandonaron el lugar, como una pareja de nobles que iba a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Durante el camino no se dijeron ni pio y eso que había tantas cosas de las que hablar. Los jardines del lugar no eran gran cosa, casi todo era piedra y un poco de verde, por fortuna, Dohko guió a Shion a uno de los lugares más apartados y desconocidos. Era como una pequeña plaza totalmente de piedra, pero rodeada por grandes hortensias de mil colores. Ese lugar lo había mandado construir y cuidar el padre de Dohko para la madre del mismo.

Se sentaron en un banco de piedra, mirando hacía la pequeña fuente de jade que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza. En ella se podía ver un hermoso dragón chino de cuya boca salía el agua.

Estaban un poco separados, habían dejado un hueco entre ellos y Shion había apoyado su mano sobre ese hueco. Dohko por su parte se quedó mirándolo, esperando a que le dijera algo. No se habían quitado las mascaras por seguridad.

—Me marcho.

Esas dos simples palabras hicieron que el puñal que ya tenía clavado en el corazón, se clavara tanto como para atravesarlo. No, no podía simplemente irse, Shion no podía marcharse lejos.

—¿A dónde?—fue lo único que le salió preguntar a Dohko.

El rubio estaba un poco cabizbajo, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, o a la mascara en ese caso. Se le veía cansado y nervioso.

—No puedo decírtelo.

Eso dolió aun más, definitivamente, su corazón cayó al suelo. Porque sabía que no era la primera vez que Shion lo hacía, eso de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido, cambiando totalmente de casa, de país, manteniendo únicamente su trabajo. Y dolía, porque le hacía sentirse uno más cuando se había hecho ilusiones al pensar que era diferente a todas esas personas con las que Shion se había encontrado y dejado atrás a los largo de sus dieciocho años de vida.

—No podré tener ningún contacto contigo, ni siquiera una carta—se lamentó Dohko con una rabia interna—Pensaba que me querías, ¡te creí todas las veces que me lo dijiste!—exclamó el pelirrojo con rencor. Al igual que todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior, sabía que se arrepentiría pronto de esas palabras.

Shion levantó la cabeza, mirándolo, se veía algo herido por todo eso.

—¿De verdad crees que no te quiero?—preguntó con una triste sonrisa—¿Crees que me habría jugado el cuello para despedirme por cualquiera?—volvió a preguntar—Podría haberme ido, desaparecer, como ya he hecho tantas veces y sin decirte nada—aseguró herido, le dolía tener que hacer eso—.Porque es lo que siempre he hecho, irme sin decir nada—apretó un poco el puño—.Y aquí estoy, jugándome la vida para decirte un simple adiós—suspiró con rabia —¿De verdad crees que haría esto si no te quisiera?

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza arrepentido, si, se había arrepentido antes de lo que pensaba que lo haría. Estiró su mano para colocarla sobre la de Shion, lo hizo con toda la suavidad y el cariño que había en su interior.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Cuando salga el Sol, ya no estaré aquí—respondió Shion con una falsa frialdad—No podré hacerte compañía esta noche, me da lo justo de tiempo como para despedirme.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabias?—no era que Dohko quisiera saber, era que necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber desde cuando Shion le ocultaba eso.

—Me enteré ayer cuando volví a casa—contestó el rubio—Hakurei me confesó que ya llevaban tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y que lo han intentado retrasar todo lo que han podido—Shion se notaba decepcionado, porque no quería irse, mas sabía que el quedarse, significaría su propia muerte y eso era algo que no podía permitirse—He venido a decírtelo en cuanto he podido—suspiró, su voz se estaba rompiendo y Dohko se dio cuenta, de que Shion no hubiera sido lo que era, si no hubiera tenido esa sangre fría que usaba para su trabajo, en esos momentos habría roto a Shion—.Lo siento Dohko, de verdad que lo siento tanto.

Dohko no lo aguantó más y rápidamente se quitó su máscara con su mano libre. Luego, apartó su mano de la de Shion y la empleó para retirarle la mascara a Shion, de verdad se veía raro con sus colores cambiados, mas era Shion y era lo que importaba. Dejo las manos en el banco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, le afectaba y mucho toda la situación y Dohko sintió como todo el enfado y la desilusión se iba de su cuerpo. Era injusto echarle la culpa a Shion por algo en lo que no tenía que ver.

—¿Por qué lo sientes Shion, por qué?—para él, no había tenido la culpa.

—Porque te enamoraras del heredero de un clan de asesinos venido a menos—confesó con amargura Shion—.De verdad que lo siento tanto.

Dohko colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de Shion y lo miró con una sonrisa radiante. Si, había sido difícil amarlo, la primera vez que se encontraron fue porque el rubio lo intentó matar. La segunda fue cuando él quiso vengarse de Shion. Y la tercera, cuando estaban a punto de matarse mutuamente, por accidente, se besaron y ese fue el accidente más maravilloso del mundo. Había sido difícil, porque ambos eran hombres y eso estaba mal visto. Había sido difícil porque el salir con alguien que tenía la sangre fría de matar a un niño a navajazos era algo inquietante. Había sido difícil por tantas cosas que ya le daban igual, porque había merecido la pena todo eso y más.

—Yo no lo siento nada—aseguró Dohko manteniendo esa radiante sonrisa y antes de que Shion pudiera decir algo, le dio un beso cargado de amor. Era sorprendente que alguien que había matado sin ningún miramiento a tanta gente, pudiera corresponderle con un amor tan incondicional—.Te quiero Shion, a veces es muy complicado por los problemas morales y demás, pero te quiero, por muy desconcertante que pueda llegar a ser.

—No quería que lo último que recordarás de mi fuera una discusión—aseguró Shion, con una melancólica sonrisa—Quiero que sepas que los siento, por todo lo que te he dicho, por todos los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar, porque se que quererme es complicado. Pero también quiero que recuerdes todos los días, que te quiero.

—Te encontraré Shion—afirmó Dohko de repente, pillando a Shion por sorpresa—No será mañana, ni esta semana, es mas, seguramente tendrán que pasar muchos años—le miró decidido de lo que decía—Pero aun así, estés donde estés, aunque deba mover cada piedra de este planeta cien veces, te encontraré.

Y Shion lo miró y por primera vez en todo ese rato le miro con una sonrisa de alegría, de verdadera felicidad e ilusión.

—Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento, te esperaré todos los días hasta que aparezcas por la puerta de mi casa.

Sesenta y un años después, Dohko cruzó el umbral del jardín de Shion donde este se encontraba esperándolo. Le habían dicho que Shion había cumplido su promesa y que siempre que había vuelto de una misión había preguntado por ese chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes radiantes de vida.

Había sido difícil encontrarlo, porque se había escondido muy bien. Aunque escuchó a la gente hablar de él, decían que devolvió la gloria perdida a ese clan de asesinos. De eso era algo de lo que sabía que no debía sentirse orgulloso.

Y por fin, ahí estaba, ya no era pelirrojo, ya no tenía esa piel joven. Pero daba igual. Cruzó ese umbral hacía el jardín repleto de color que Shion se había encargado de cuidar.

—Por fin te he encontrado—afirmó Dohko, repleto de rabia e ira—He estado todos estos años pensando en ti, incluso más de una vez intenté olvidarte. Pero el día que te fuiste, también te llevaste mi corazón y jamás pude amar a nadie que no fueras tú. No se que hiciste conmigo, pero siempre he estado a tu merced—eso se escuchó más tierno— Así que por eso, estoy planteándome seriamente el encargar al clan de asesinos que tu has vuelto tan grande el que mate al maldito hijo de puta que tuvo la brillante idea de matarte justo dos días antes de que llegara.

[b]Título:[/b] Solo por ti

[b]Resumen:[/b] En mitad de un baile, Dohko se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí.

[b]Clasificación:[/b] G

[b]Advertencias:[/b] Muerte de un personaje

[b]Tipo:[/b] Angustia, drama y romántico.

[b]Pareja Principal:[/b] Dohko/Shion

[b]Parejas secundarias:[/b] ~

[b]Personajes:[/b] Dohko y Shion

[b]Autor:[/b] OlivierCash

[b]Traductor:[/b] ~

[b]Beta:[/b] ~

[b]Razón:[/b] Quería hacer algo por el SSY BDAY Libra

[b]Dedicatoria:[/b] ~

[b]Comentarios adicionales:[/b] ~

[b]Estado:[/b] Completo (capítulo único)

[b]Nº de Palabras:[/b] 2409

[b]Última actualización:[/b] 27/09/2015


End file.
